


Kiss Fourteen

by noctyx (nicrt)



Series: 20 Kisses; 100 Words; 19+1 Relationships [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: prompt: starting with a kiss meant to be gentle, ending up in passion





	

**Author's Note:**

> (noctis x ignis)

There were moments when Ignis would falter. At some point, cracks show in his composure. Each time was another step to being completely broken.

Noctis was his glue; kept him together. Noctis was his gold; made him better.

Soft kisses across his scarred eyes, lead to a gentle one upon his lips. Slow, beautiful, encouraging and loving. Ignis took it all in; his chapped lips, his kind hands, his adoring words.

Ignis, during these times, took more. Drew out his glorious tongue, the wanton whimpers that escaped and the frenzy of a passionate kiss.

Ignis was whole, whenever with Noctis.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Fourteen of Twenty  
> 100 Words Drabble  
> Fourteenth of Nineteen+1 Relationships


End file.
